10 Years Later
by WitchhPrincess
Summary: Luke got Angela pregnant. Luke got Selena pregnant. Angela's solution? Run away to France with her best friend and marry him. The only problem? She agreed to come back. ChaseXAngela with some OwenXKathy, LukeXSelena and LukeXAngela. T for references to Adult themes.
1. Prologue

_Some mentions of adult themes, rated T, I don't own harvest moon.  
Jumpy, because prologue_

 _XXX_

"Are you sure you won't be seen?" I asked Luke as he stepped out into the moonlight.  
"Angela, we've been seeing each other for 6 months. If anyone were to see, they would've seen by now." Luke grinned  
"Chase saw." I reminded him, and he blushed when he remembered the awkward moment my best friend had found a pair of – male – underwear under my bed, when looking for my Ferret, Pixel.  
"Yeah, well Chase shouldn't go looking under your bed." He whispered. He then wrapped his arms around me. "Besides." He was close to me now. "I don't think the whole town will be under your bed." And with that, he was off, grinning like a mad man as he dashed back home, , to past my brothers farm, past the goddess tree's root, to climb up the tree next to his window and back into his room, before anyone missed him.

Xxx

"I think you two should go public." Chase grunted as we chilled at his house – a large spread of cakes and pastries in front of us. This was a weekly thing we did, host a tea party. It gave the peach haired cook someone to test new recipes out on, and I was a more than willing Guinea Pig.  
"He just doesn't want to." I shrugged, stuffing my face with chestnut cake  
"Well, I just don't want him crushing you and walking away from you, and feeling guiltless cause nobody will judge him." He added. "When did you two last meet up?"  
"Last night."  
"Just make sure you're careful 'cause we don't want you getting knocked up and the town never being _quite_ sure who the father is – they'd probably suspect me, princess" Chase warned, using his little sarcastic nickname for me. I nodded. "Good, I don't think they'd believe I carry the blue haired gene, and might question why my child has red bull for blood."  
The clock chimed 5:30, and Chase sighed. "Right, come on freeloader get off my couch." He grumbled and I stood up and helped him cover the dishes and put them in the fridge before we made the trek down to the town, for Chase to start work and me to have a drink with some of my other friends, Kathy, Owen and my brother, Kevin. We crossed the threshold of the Inn exactly at opening time, Chase pushing his way to the back and me perching on a stall to chat with Kathy.  
"We have a new dancer tonight." The barmaid smiled. "Her name's Selena, she's meant to be one of the best dancers this side of the world. You might wanna stay and watch, but then again this place will be packed with men."  
"Exotic dancing? I think I'll pass." I grinned. "Just waiting for the daily catch up with Kevin and Owen, how are things with you two anyway?" I asked. Kathy blushed  
"He gave me a blue feather this morning." She confessed. I smiled widely  
"I hope 'he' isn't someone else." Owen's booming brogue called from behind me, making me jump. Kevin stood beside him, grinning. Once the two newest arrivals sat one side of me, we toasted to their good relationship as Luke appeared behind me.  
"Hey guys!" he grinned. "Room for one more?" he perched on the other side of me  
"Haven't seen you here in a while." Kathy smiled as she poured him a Coconut Cocktail  
"Yeah, pops been on my case and told me to focus more on other stuff like women and the business." This made me blush slightly. "But he said tonight I could come and watch the dancing thing."  
This made my blush fade instantly  
"Ahh, yeah, heard it's gonna be good." Kevin whistled  
"You're married." I reminded him, and an image of heavily pregnant Maya yelling at him must've changed his mind  
"Don't worry about me." Owen grinned to Kathy. "I'll help behind the counter if you like?" He asked  
"Yeah, its gonna get busy." She sighed and passed him and apron. "Oh, she's here. Hi, Selena!" Kathy called the greeting to a foreign looking beauty, swaying towards her  
"Kathy, darling." Selena smiled, her voice smooth like chocolate. "Shall I go warm up on the stage?"  
"That'd be good, I'll introduce you in 5 minutes." She smiled. Luke's eyes were wide, staring at her as she swayed away. Kevin was talking to Owen about something, and Kathy had disappeared out back, so the coast was clear to whisper to him  
"Stop staring, I'm right here." In a warning tone  
"Angela," he replied, looking me right in the eye. "We're not technically in a relationship."

After that, all I heard was ringing in my ears. Kathy introduced Selena, who began jiving up and down the stage, belly ring and bangles flashing in the light. I could see people around me cheering, but I heard nothing. This went on for maybe 10 minutes or so. Next thing I knew, Kevin was carrying me out  
"W-what happened…." I whispered as we made our way back to the Caramel River District.  
"You looked like you were going to faint, so I told the others you looked a bit drunk and I'm taking you home." He informed me. "But you only had one cocktail, so you're not drunk. What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head  
"I'm fine, I just feel a bit sick." I whispered as we reached my door. Kevin sighed  
"I'll help with your farm stuff tomorrow, for now, just get some sleep." And with that, he was off and I was left in the cold.

Xxx

I was awoken by knocking on my door at 1:10 am, 10 minutes after the bar closed  
"Aaaangeeeeeeelaaaaaa" Luke's voice streamed out. "Let meeee iiiiiiinnnnn"  
"We're not in a relationship." I hissed through the crack in the door after five minutes. "Leave me alone, you jerk."  
"C'mooooon Angiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" he whined. Half of my heart wanted to let him in, the other half wanted to let him rot, tearing my heart in two. "Fiine. I'll go see if that dancer *hic* lady wants to plaaay" he stumbled off, and that broke my heart even more.

Xxx

As Kevin mainly dealt with crops, I kept animals. We referred to them as our own farms, but the two of us worked together, split our profits and slept easy, knowing if one was failing the other had our backs. There was no rivalry between us, which was why I wasn't surprised at all when I saw my brother in the barn, brushing one of my cows with a pile of filled milk cans along the wall, ready for shipping.  
"Go to Chase's." he told me. "He came looking for you."  
"Thanks." I murmured, heading off to my best friend's house. As I began to walk, the sky faded and rain drops began to pour. Once I was within meters of his house, he stumbled from his door, enveloping me in both a coat and a hug  
"I heard what he said." He muttered into my hair. "I told you you'd get hurt." He added, in an _I told you so_ tone without the _I told you so_. I nodded.  
Once we were inside with steaming mugs of tea, and a movie on the tv, I recounted what happened last night and Chase informed me he had seen Luke sneaking up from the town early this morning, and that he had glared at him as he walked past. I sighed  
"That's it, me and Luke are over then."  
"Well, Kathy told me Selena's going to be a fortnightly thing." Chase sighed, his lips curled. "We raked in so much money last night, it'd be crazy not to. Even I agree" He added. I nodded  
"That's cool, just keep me away from the bar those nights."  
"Will do, princess."

Xxx

2 weeks later, it was our usual tea party afternoon when Chase dropped a bombshell.  
"I've been given a chance to study in Paris."  
I choked on my tea  
"You've got to do it! This is your dream!" I yelped, leaning across the sofa and getting right in his face. "If you don't go, I won't speak to you ever again." I threatened  
"I'm going, I'm going." He grinned. "But only if you come with me."  
"What?" I gasped  
"Come on, you've been staying here for 2 weeks because the outside world sucks for you, Kevin is happy enough to look after your farm for a few years, then when we come home this whole Luke situation will be over with." He reasoned. It did sound tempting, but the moment my ex-lovers name escaped his lips, I was dashing for the bathroom. I grabbed the porcelain bowl and hurled, and Chase appeared beside me to hold up my hair. "If you didn't like my cooking you could've just said." He muttered. Once I'd finished, he handed me a coat  
"Where are we going?" I asked  
"The clinic. If you're sick and it's not something you ate, you're either dying or pregnant."  
"I'd rather be dying." I grimaced. He grinned  
"I know that. You'll be fine." He said, helping me up and wrapping the coat around me protectively. "Look, if you are pregnant, we'll say it's mine. If it does have blue hair, then we can just say blue is a hue of peach and be on our way." He muttered as he stroked my hair. I nodded, and we stepped out of the house towards the south of the island. As we made our way to town, Kathy appeared from nowhere.  
"ANGELA!" she grinned as she hugged me. "Where've you been?"  
"Hiding in my spare bedroom." Chase blinked.  
"I've just been going through something bad recently, I'm actually on my way to the clinic." I sighed. Kathy nodded and fell into step alongside us  
"Mind if I join you two?" she asked and we didn't object, so she began to fill us in on what we had missed. "The wedding planning's going great, oh and the tailors have offered to make the dress for a reduced price so long as we cater Candace's baby's christening once it gets here – oh! Speaking of babies, you'll never guess who got Selena, our dancer pregnant? We've even had to cancel our second show, and cancel all of them for the next 9 months!" Kathy grumbled. "She's lucky she's on a two year contract. Anyway, Luke got her pregnant!"  
"Wow, that baby will really look….special." Chase grumbled  
"What's weird is I always thought he liked Angie here." Kathy added  
"He did." I whispered  
"Wait, what?" Kathy blinked, hearing my sigh  
"We had a fling, and we ended it the night he got Selena pregnant, and now I'm on my way to the clinic to see if I'm pregnant." I explained  
"I'm just wondering how you were stupid enough to end up in a 6 month long fling." Chase muttered  
"Quiet you." I frowned. Kathy's eyes were wide  
"Luke's really getting round, isn't he…"  
"Which is why I'm going to Paris." I blinked, making up my mind  
"What?" Kathy gasped  
"I got a place at a cookery school. Angie's going to join me and if she is pregnant, I'll help her raise the little hobgoblin to be just as cynical and sarcastic as I am." Chase smirked. "Oh, and if anyone asks, this baby is mine." He added too  
"What baby?" another voice asked. In front of us stood Luke, looking and sounding shocked  
"M-mine and Chases." I glared  
"Oh, are you two a couple now?" he asked, tilting his head. Kathy crossed her arms next to me and Chase placed a hand on my shoulder  
"What does it matter to you?" he asked. "At least I don't lead girls on and then get some stripper pregnant." He snarled and pulled me and Kathy past the blue haired carpenter. We reached the clinic and stepped inside, with Kathy departing as we passed Luna, so they could discuss dresses. She also agreed not to tell anyone until we were certain. Irene ran some tests, and soon I was assured I would know what was wrong. In the end I sat on the bed whilst Chase sat on the chair next to me. Jin appeared through the curtain then, holding a clip board  
"Sorry I couldn't take the tests, I was busy with Van, and Anissa was visiting her parents." He apologized. "Judging by the results, its happy news." Both of us cringed. "You're going to be parents."

Xxx

"You're having a baby? AND YOU'RE MOVING TO PARIS?" Kevin roared as I sipped tea  
"I can't wait to be an aunt." Maya giggled beside me, her own bulging belly kicking with twins  
"Look, you want me to stay with the father, right?" I asked. Kevin sighed.  
"You're not married either? At least Maya and I are." Just then, there was a knock on the door, and when Kevin opened the door, Chase stood there. My brother glared at him as he effortlessly glided past him and to me, and handed me a blue feather. I blinked, before nodding and standing up to hug him. I knew this was just a front, but it was pretty much the only thing I could think of doing. Besides, to the rest of the town, this baby was his.

xxx

That's how I ended up standing on the boat, staring back at Waffle Island. Kevin was fine with keeping the farm for a few years, as long as we did eventually come home, and that when we did I was available to baby sit whenever. I hoped that wasn't a sign of more than one pregnancy. Chase joined me, and wrapped his arms around me.  
"You know, if you had never had the fling, I would've confessed my love to you sooner." He sighed  
"Confess your love?" I raised an eyebrow  
"Yeah, I'm in love with you, princess." He smirked, before kissing the top of my head. I sighed.  
"I've still got to learn French." I giggled, but my heart sunk as my eyes noticed a blue bundle dashing up the pier, waving its arms  
"Je t'aime"  
"Je t'aime." I repeated. "What does that mean?"  
"I love you."


	2. Fresh From France

It was exactly 10 years after we'd left when we got the letters. One in loopy, swirling script for Chase, one in a shorter, scruffier scrawl for me. Neither of them were in French. Both contained the same fate.

Eliza lay sprawled out on the sofa, playing on her Nintendo.  
"Have you done your homework?" I asked her as I passed; I now worked for Chase's restaurant, sourcing the farms. It was different from farming, but still close to my heart's profession. Chase didn't actually own the restaurant, but he was head chef. We had a nice, Parisian townhouse, with a rose garden and 3 floors. Life here was good  
"Yes, Mama." She replied  
"Good." I nodded. Chase walked past me bouncily, quickly kissing me on the lips then scooping down to kiss Eliza on the cheek.  
"Eww! Papa, what was that for?" she squealed  
"Today is 10 years since your Mama and I moved to France." He smiled, looking across at me  
"Where did you two use to live?" she muttered as she played  
"A really small Island." I sighed. "We should go and visit soon, imagine how big the twins are." I told Chase  
"In the summer." He nodded. We'd always make plans but then back out at the last minute. Eliza flicked her brown hair over her shoulder, before sitting upside down on the sofa, luckily wearing shorts under her dress to prevent any wardrobe malfunctions. Chase smiled down at her. Despite both of us knowing she wasn't his, she looked more like me than her real father, so it was easy to pass her off. The only real trait she had from her real father was being pretty hyper, so we encouraged her to do a lot of sports and a lot of games to keep her occupied. Somehow, we'd managed to also convert all that energy into studying and working hard in school, and the two of us had a little scholar on our hands. That, and her eyes were almost his shade of brown.  
"Can I have a little brother or sister?" she asked nonchalantly as she tapped away on her game.  
"What?" Chase asked, looking up.  
"Well, any family." She whined. "I just feel so lonely all the time at home. You're cool and all mama, but I want someone I can play with."  
"I-I'll see what I can do." I exhaled. The truth was, we never felt the need for another kid. Eliza was more than enough, the almost spitting image of me always had things to do. Another kid would've been too much hassle. I looked at Chase, who wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I deadpanned and punched him in the arm, just as the post arrived. Eliza shot up to go and get it, her messy brown hair trailing.  
"I'll see what I can do?" Chase laughed.  
"Shut up, do you want another kid?"  
"Well, I'd like one of my own." He whispered. I nodded.  
"I'd like another one too. Soon, okay?" I asked. Chase smiled.  
"Thanks, Princess." He grinned, as Eliza handed us the wad of post.  
"Junk, Junk, Me, Junk, Bill, You, Junk." Chase muttered, flipping through the pile and extracting the bill and the letters for both of us, before handing me mine. I moved to sit on the part of the sofa my 9 year old wasn't habiting to open mine, recognizing my brother's scrawl.

 _Dear Angela  
Sorry for not writing more, but the farm's been busy. We pretty much have all of Caramel River. Its been over 3 years – heck, it's been 10 years. If you could, could you come back? I'm sure the kids would love to meet their cousin. I'd also love to meet Eliza. Even if you came back for a few weeks, that would be amazing.  
Miss you,  
Kevin._

I looked over at Chase, who was handing me his letter. I handed him mine, and began to read the swirling font of Colleen, Maya's mother.

 _Dear Chase  
It is with a heavy heart that I have to inform you that Yolanda has died. We'd like to invite all three of you to her funeral, on May 31_ _st_ _.  
I'd also like to offer you the job as head chef. My food isn't up to the standard, and I won't let Maya try.  
Hoping to see you soon,  
Colleen_

I blinked up at him. "Is this a coincidence?" I murmur.  
"What?" Eliza blinked up at me.  
"I'll go book a flight, we should go to the funeral." My husband blinked, walking away  
"I'll ring work." I called back.  
"We'll stay for a month." Chase called from the office. "I'll also ring Eliza's school."  
"Funeral?" Eliza asked, her eyes wide.

Xxx

After a train ride, a long flight, another shorter flight and a taxi ride, the three of us were stood on a boat, watching the horizon.  
"So this is where you two met?" Eliza asked.  
"Yeah." Chase nodded.  
"And this is where my uncle lives?" Eliza blinked.  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
"Okay, I already like coming here." She muttered. "Cause now I get family and kids my age to play with, who aren't snooty French kids."  
"You grew up in France, how will you know these kids are any different?" Chase asked  
"I just know, Dad." She replied.  
"Land Ho~" Pascal called, and Eliza started jumping up and down at the sight of the island  
"Mama! Papa! Look!" she giggled. Chase smiled.  
Once we landed though, our smiles faded. It seems the whole island was mourning Yolanda.  
"Angela!" Kevin smiled warmly and held out his arms as I barrelled into them. "Chase!" Chase, who was acting as a shield for the now timid Eliza, smiled back. "And you must be Eliza!" he ruffled his nieces hair as he walked past to grab one of our two suitcases. "I'm your uncle, Kevin." He smiled. Eliza grinned suddenly, before wriggling towards him and looking up at him.  
"You smell like plants."  
"Well, I am a farmer." Kevin smiled. Eliza then looked across the town and gasped.  
"Mama! Kids my age! Can I go play?"  
"One of my daughters is over there." Kevin grinned. "Dakota!" he called to the girl, who tottered over  
"Yes, Papa?" she smiled sweetly.  
"This is your cousin, Eliza."  
Dakota tilted her head, taking in her new relative, before calling over the other kids.  
"Vivian! Lucy! Matt! Look, it's my cousin!" the three ran over, and I stifled a gasp when I noticed the blue haired, tanned girl. The blonde girl, ran straight past Eliza and to us, and looked up at us  
"My Grandpa is the Mayor. He didn't tell me about any new people." She sniffed  
"Of course, this would be Gill's child." Chase roared with laughter at her airs  
"Vivian, if you paid more attention you would know these aren't new people. Both lived on this island a long time ago." Gill's voice came from nowhere. "And just because my child is better than yours, doesn't mean you should laugh." Gill replied.  
"Whoa, Ice Queen, theyre just kids. None of them are Superior." Kevin blinked, before turning back to me and Chase. "This is Matt, Renee and Toby's son, Vivian, Gill and Luna's daughter – which I think you now already know – and Lucy, Luke and Selena's daughter." He smiled.  
"And this is Eliza." I said, introducing my daughter to the bunch. "And I'm Angela, and this is my husband Chase."  
"Angela?" Lucy tilted her head.  
"Yes?"  
"My parents talk about you. Well, they talk about a Angela." She blinked.  
"Well, I used to be good friends with your dad before we moved away." I blinked. "Anyway, I think we should go to our house now." I said, turning to Chase. He nodded.  
"Awww." Eliza whined. "I wanted to play."  
"I can bring her home! You're staying in the house by the animals, right?" Dakota squealed, looking at me. I nodded. "I can bring her home!"  
"Please!" Eliza begged. I sighed.  
"Sure." Chase smiled. "But I want you home by 5." She nodded, before scurrying off.

We set off, walking up the road towards the Caramel River District, when we ran into someone I hadn't hoped to see yet  
"Oh, sorry!" I apologized to the woman I had bumped into. She glared at me.  
"You'd better be sorry, that's no way to treat a local, honey."  
"Uh, Selena, this is my sister." Kevin informed her. "You know, Angela. She left about half a season after you moved here."  
Selena's wildfire eyes bore on me. She pointedly played with a ring on her finger, before looking me up and down.  
"Nice to meet you, Angela." She greeted, through clenched teeth.

 _It kinda annoys me when Selena is almost always portrayed as a homewrecker, which, while she is in this story, shes more bitter because due to Angela her and Luke's relationship has always been strained. Im trying not to portray her as she normally is portrayed - I nearly swapped Luke/Selena for Owen/Kathy just because of that reason. Also, to clarify I actually dont like the shipping OwenXKathy, but I wanted another couple to help it flow and I just love Owen. I dont think I'll ever marry them in game though. Eitherway, hope you likes this update!_


	3. Welcome to Waffle Island

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled warmly, despite inside I wanted to walk past her and ignore her  
"You two." She replied venomously. "Have you seen Lucy?" she asked, turning to Kevin  
"She's playing in the town with Dakota, Matt, Vivian and Eliza." Kevin replied  
"Eliza?" Selena cocked her head  
"Our Daughter." Chase replied. Selena's eyes darkened  
"Well, I need to go and collect her because her daddy wants her." She hissed, before stomping off. Chase looked at her as she plodded away  
"You'd think for someone with a C-Section scar, she'd cover her belly." He commented. Kevin sighed  
"Well, after she had Lucy by C-Section, everyone was convinced she wouldn't dance again. She tried to, but not many people came to watch now she was scarred. Kind of sad actually." We were getting close to my old farm house. "Now she works by telling fortunes, but that doesn't usually pick up until summer, with tourist season." We were now at the door. "Here we are, we cleaned up both your houses as we were unsure of which you'd be staying in." Kevin smiled, as he handed us the keys. I smiled. "Oh, and you'd might want to change into black." He added in a low voice. The first thing I'd noticed today was how all the little kids were in black, and how Kevin was in a black pullover. Chase nodded.  
"We'd also like to pay our respects before the funeral tomorrow." He replied. "Yolanda was the building block of my career." Kevin nodded  
"Maya's been going to her house every day, and Julia usually goes with her."  
"How many kids do you have now?" I asked, seeing a boy, about the same age as Dakota, fishing at the edge of the district.  
"Just 3. The twins, Dakota and Daniel, and then Julia who's 7." He grinned. "Anyway, I'll let you two get settled in." he added, walking back over to his son. I looked at Chase.  
"Ready?"  
He nodded. Turning the key in the lock, I opened the door and smiled at the homely sight. So much has happened since I was last here, especially since I'd spent my last two weeks on the island at Chase's house.  
"It's bigger than I remembered." Chase commented as we plopped our suitcases on the rug. He went and looked at the Kitchen. "Yeah, this is definitely and upgrade."  
"That's cool, I guess." I replied, trying not to think about the person that obviously had put in the upgrade by walking upstairs. "Hey, we have a spare room upstairs now." I commented. The room I used to use as a storage room now had a kids bed in it. Chase came upstairs and looked inside  
"Might need to get another room soon." He grinned, and I blushed, remembering my promise back in Paris  
"Once we're settled in, Honey." I told him, before climbing down the staircase as I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see my brother back  
"I forgot, remember Pixel?" he asked. I nodded, remembering my pet ferret. "She died about 4 years ago, but she had babies. And her babies had babies." He grinned, before handing me two small bundles of fluff. "One's sort of like, Pixel two." He explained, motioning to the brown one. "And the white one is for Eliza." I smiled  
"Thanks Kevin, but I'm only here for a month." I grinned, and he nodded  
"So, we'll raise them, so long as you come back again before 10 years." Before leading me outside (after I put the ferrets in the cage that was set up in the corner, courtesy of Kevin). He led me to the barn, where a herd of cows was waiting for me, with a few sheep in the mix.  
"They always sleep in the same place each night, and their names are by their bowls for you to learn them." He informed me, before leading me to a new installation, a coop. "We only have one chicken right now, because we got this a week ago. She's called Nina." He smiled to the white bird, before collecting her egg and handing it to me. I grinned  
"Nina's so cute." I smiled. The bird chirped and I rung the bell, making her plod outside, with the herd following her out. "Will she be okay?" I asked, and Kevin laughed.  
"More like will the herd be okay, shes a tough little bird." He grinned. I giggled, as Dakota and Eliza appeared  
"Mama!" Eliza ran straight for me, clinging to my leg and looking up. "Some woman told me that I'm a brat!" Dakota looked up at her father  
"Selena came over to get Lucy, but started yelling at Eliza." She informed her father. I looked down at my daughter  
"Selena is a very mean lady, and whatever she says don't listen to her." I comforted her, picking her up and letting her cling to me.  
"She's just bitter her marriage is unhappy." Kevin whispered in my ear. "She and Luke had Lucy, but he doesn't even care for her in all honesty. He cares for his daughter, but Selena moved into a spare room a long time ago, according to Owen." I shivered at the words, remembering a blue bundle running towards me on the pier.  
"We still need to go see Owen and Kathy." I blinked.  
"And Roy."  
"Roy?"  
"Their son."  
"They had a son? We have to go!" I grinned, about to barrel up to the Ganache Mine District, when Kevin coughed. "What?"  
"You're still not wearing black."

Xxx

After pulling on a black, oversized shirt and black shorts, I helped Eliza into a black smock dress. Chase appeared, normally in black anyway, but without his apron. Instead he was sporting a black shirt and black jeans. We made our way to town, Eliza bouncing along between us, holding onto one of our hands each, scared of running into the "scary woman from earlier". We reached the Inn and pushed open the door, to see a surprised looking Colleen. She hugged both of us, and also hugged Eliza, who was surprised with the sudden surge in affection. Chase looked around.  
"Who's cooking now?" He asked. Colleen sighed.  
"I'm trying to, but it's a lot of work."  
"I'll do it, while we're here." Chase nodded. Colleen gasped  
"I did say you could have the job permanently." She added. Chase looked at me. I shrugged  
"We'll see how everything works out." I nodded. Colleen smiled.  
"If you could the day after the funeral that would be nice."  
"Alright, will do." He smiled. Eliza looked up at me  
"I'm fine with staying." She told me, making Colleens smile widen. "As long as that crazy lady doesn't come back."

After we left the Inn, we began to head up to the Ganache Mine District  
"We might run into the mean woman, but if we do, I'll have some words with her." Chase whispered to Eliza, who now seemed content enough to skip ahead, singing a tune as her proud parents followed behind.  
"What if Luke tells her?" I whispered to Chase, who frowned  
"None of the island knew about you two." He shrugged, whispering back. Eliza was out of earshot, but still in our sights. "Her being mine is more likely than her being his." He added. I smiled.  
"You're right, I love you." I whispered back. He smiled.  
"I know you do."

Once we reached the Blacksmiths, Eliza opened the door, tumbling in and looking around  
"Whoa! Mama look its so cool!" she called to us. We followed her in, and the fiery red haired man standing behind the counter paled  
"A-Angela?" he asked. "Chase?"  
I grinned.  
"OWEN!" I climbed over to hug the 200 pounds of muscle. Chase smirked.  
"You never see this enthusiastic with me." He commented. This made Owen blush. Kathy then appeared, and the two of us squealed and hugged awkwardly, due to a 6 month baby bump. Then, a younger version of Owen appeared, questioning all the commotion.  
"Guys, this is Roy, our son." Kathy smiled broadly. "Roy this is Angela, Chase and their daughter, Eliza." Roy climbed out from behind the counter to go talk to Eliza, and the four of us planned to go upstairs to chat. Kathy had told Owen that Eliza was Luke's, making them the only two on the island who knew – well, that's what we hoped.  
"Eliza, do you wanna go in the mines with me?" Roy asked her shyly.  
"Papa, can we go in the mines?" Eliza asked, turning to Chase.  
"Come up for some tea first, I'll take both of you after the funeral." Owen replied  
"I'll come too, haven't been in 10 years." I grinned. Chase frowned  
"I don't want you getting hurt." He murmured, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed.  
"I'll be fine."  
"Yuck, stop with all the PDA." Eliza frowned. "Why can't we go tonight? I wanna go mining!" Eliza glared, as the shop door opened. Everyone turned to look at the blue haired man standing there  
"Hey Owen, pops wanted me to see if you've got any-"he froze, mid speech when he saw me and Chase, with Chase's slender arms wrapped around me. His eyes then flicked to Eliza, who was staring in awe at his blue hair  
"Not one word." Kathy hissed at him, as Chase unwrapped himself from me, scooped up Eliza and carried her into the back room. Owen called for Roy to follow, and Kathy left the room too, leaving me alone with Luke. I was glad when I heard the TV in the back room switch on to a loud setting  
"Is s-she mine?" he blinked. "Ever since I found out you were pregnant, 10 years ago, I've always had a feeling."  
"No." I lied. "You could go have sex with a stripper so I could go have some with my best friend."  
"She's not a stripper…" Luke began, and I laughed.  
"Well, whatever she is, or was – judging by the scar and the fact she no longer dances here, keep her and yourself and probably your daughter away from us."  
"What's Lucy got to do with this?" he frowned.  
"Well, Selena decided it was okay to bully a 9 year old." I hissed. "So I don't know and I don't care for Lucy." Luke glared at me, before turning and stomping out of the shop.

 _A/N: should Angela have told Luke the truth? I'm not sure, oh well._


	4. Rebirth

The funeral was a rather sombre affair. The church was draped in black – black ribbons, black roses sat in pots (imported, as the winter was drawing to a close) and a town full of black clad people sat squashed in the pews, all saying goodbye to the chef who'd been revered to as one of the best in the land. The ceremony itself was a drawn out affair, with almost everyone having a few words to say about the beloved chef. Even Dakota, in all her 9 year old glory, climbed into the pulpit to say a syrupy goodbye to her great grandmother, followed in suit by Daniel and Julia. By the time Yolanda's coffin was finally laid to rest in the church grounds, a light snow had begun to fall. Everyone bundled back to the Inn, where Colleen and Chase quickly darted into the back to cook something. Nobody had really planned a wake, so the gathering in the bright room was last minute. The children all rolled around on the floor, playing varying games and chatting away. I was glad to see Eliza making new friends. Lucy was sitting with Heath, the other end of the room, so I was glad my daughter might not get an assault from Selena's silver tongue anytime soon. I sat perched between Owen and Anissa, the latter and I having a good conversation about the upcoming seasons crops  
"So, how long are you staying for?" the pleasant 32 year old asked me, her russet hair glittering.  
"A season right now, but we might stay indefinitely. It depends on Chase's work." I explained, my eyes flicking to the chefs hatch where I could see my peach-haired husband at work. Anissa nodded  
"I'm sure the whole Island would love having you and your family back here." She smiled warmly. "I didn't even know you were pregnant when you left, Jin remembered though. If I had known, I would've got Eliza a welcoming gift too." She apologized, referring to the Strawberry Wine her family had dropped off last night, not suitable for a 9 year old.  
"That's patient confidentiality for you." I chuckled. "Van sure is big now, I remember him being just a baby when I left." The boy in question was currently sitting next to Eliza and Roy, listening as Roy spoke animatedly of the different things on the island.  
"Yes, he's already topping his class at school." Anissa smiled. That wasn't hard, given his genius genes and the fact he was the oldest child in a town with only one class. "He wants to be a doctor too."  
"What about Victoria?" I asked, looking at their youngest child, a 7 year old girl who was currently squealing away with Julia.  
"One minute she wants to be a doctor, the next she wants to be a farmer." Anissa blushed. "She's a lot more indecisive than her brother."  
"Well, it's better to have a variety." I smiled. "For instance, if you don't grow a variety of crops but only grow one, changes in the market could end your farm." I breathed. She nodded  
"Exactly." She agreed, just as Kathy plopped plates of steaming lasagne in front of us with a smile  
"Thank you." We both replied, before digging in.  
"It was a good decision to start canning our tomatoes." Anissa told me, her eyes darkening slightly. "If not, then we might not have been able to have lasagne."  
"Wow, the farms are really expanding now, aren't they." I grinned, and the room grew silent, with all pairs of eyes on me. If the harvest goddess were to drop an earring in the room, it would've clattered like a bull in a china shop  
"The farms really aren't expanding." Anissa whispered.  
"Everything on the island is dying again" Owen sighed. I paled, this was the exact situation the island was in when me and Kevin moved in 15 years ago  
"Wha-"I exclaimed, looking around dumbstruck, before my eyes landed on Kevin. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my hazel eyes beseeching an answer. He avoided my gaze  
"Because how were we meant to tell you the island you helped restore was now falling back into the state we found it?" he sighed, all the children falling silent. I frowned  
"What happened?"  
"After a bad storm, the jetty and boats were all destroyed." The cool voice of Gill came from somewhere in the room. "This was about two summers ago. For a whole 3 seasons, we had no imports, exports or any news or anything like that. Every day was the same, high winds, rain, sometimes even thunder."  
"Half the forest burnt in a fire." Luke's cracked voice added.  
"By the time spring came around, the land was in ruins. After 3 seasons out of the market, we were having trouble getting people to buy our products, or even getting products to buy with what little money we had." Gill finished, his ice blue eyes now threatening to spill over, as the town he'd always known he'd take over was falling into disrepair.  
"Even the clinic's been struggling to get the things we need." Anissa sighed, and it struck me that all these problems could've been indirectly responsible to Yolanda's death. Chase appeared at the doorway, and I caught his violet eyes with my reddening, hazel ones. He nodded, peach curls bouncing like a crème caramel, before announcing to the group -  
"We're going to stay."

The day after the funeral, with the shock that the island I loved was dying around me still fresh in my mind, I sat in the barn with Eliza, who was staring intently at the mix of cattle and sheep  
"Mama, what are we going to do?" She asked me. In the two days we'd been here, the small girl had grown really attached to the island, and was overjoyed that now our family was going to live here again. I looked down at her, with a sigh  
"I'm not sure. But we can get our farm working." I replied, ruffling her light brown curls and watching her stare intently at the sheep, her wide eyes seemingly inspecting every curl. "Now, you're going to have to help me." I whispered to her, and she looked up with her honey eyes in disbelief.  
"What can I do?" she asked. For the next hour, I showed her how to milk the cows, how to brush and feed the animals and how to care for them all. She seemed to like one of the younger sheep, Curley, the best. Once we'd finished, I went to look for a shipping bin, just to find it sealed shut. After questioning Kevin, he told me there was now only one on the island, due to a decrease in demand. So then, me and Eliza had to carry all our goods to the docks to ship them in the single shipping box, the wooden frame not looking stable enough to carry much more than what we'd brought. The only other thing in there were a few herbs. I sighed, hoping this task wouldn't be too monumental. Remembering my promise to my daughter, the two of us plodded up to the Ganache Mine District. I saw Luke as we passed, but kept looking forwards. Eliza was skipping along, kicking up snow as she scuffed through with her almost thigh-high wellington boots – and old pair of Kevin's. The island was now no longer draped in black, so she was in her warm pink winter coat which clashed awkwardly with the green of the boots, like oil and water. As we walked, I noticed how the landscape was more desolate than previous winters. What I had mistaken for the ground metaphorically mourning was in fact the ground destroyed, Mother Nature ripping shreds from the earth we lived in. Once we reached the Blacksmith's, Ramsey greeted us warmly, before calling out for Owen and Roy. The latter was wearing dungarees and a hard hat, which he passed a spare pair to my daughter.  
"You lot be careful now." Kathy murmured from the doorway. Owen smiled  
"When am I not?"  
We gave the kids flashlights and told them to stick together, and if they were to get separated then they had to wait for us, and not move unless there was a pitfall or a glacier  
"If one of you accidently goes up or down a level, find us and we'll get you back. Also, stay away from any gases." I warned the two  
"Angela and I have some serious mining to do today," the red head added. "So it would be a lot easier to leave you two behind." He muttered sternly. The two nodded, wide eyes afire with the prospect of going into the mines. "You're not old enough or strong enough to use a hammer, so what we'll get you to do is to carry what we get in your backpacks, and once they're refined you can keep something" he added. The two looked fit to burst into tears at the prospect of not using a hammer, but cheered up once we began trekking into the dark cavern. Bouncing up and down, they were like two peas in a pod, energetically excited for the adventure to be had in the mine.

Three hours later, two pleased adults emerged from the dim mine, followed by two exhausted looking kids. Their soft skin was stained with soot as they plodded behind.  
"I haven't been mining in so long, thanks Angela." Owen sighed as we pulled the heavy backpacks off our children, and then off ourselves to see what we got. There was a lot of iron ore, and a few pretty coloured rocks too. I grinned  
"My pleasure" I replied sweetly.  
"Whoa!" a fifth voice joined, and we turned to see Lucy "Roy! Did you get all this?" she asked the red head.  
"Yeah!" he preened. "They all carried my bags."  
"Idiot!" Eliza punched him on the arm. "We carried the bags! Mama and Owen mined." Roy gave her a sour look, which looked unfitting and unsettling on the sweet child's face. Lucy grinned  
"You're Eliza, right?" she asked my daughter. I held my breath  
"Yeah! We just moved here from France, but my Mama and Papa used to live here." Her golden eyes twinkled. Lucy giggled  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." I let out my breath at Lucy's sweet welcoming. She was nothing like her mother, it seemed. She must've inherited her father's innocent demeanour. I now felt a bit better about leaving the two to play together, and Owen and I left the three of them larking about in the soft snowfall as we carried the haul back to the Blacksmith's. We handed them over to Mira, and I selected a pretty blue ore to be something for Eliza to keep, once it was refined. I said my goodbyes to everyone instore, before walking out to call Eliza. She'd changed immensely in the few days we had been here, I was 90% sure the Nintendo she'd always played on had run out of battery in the bottom of her suitcase. I smiled as we walked back, giggling at Eliza's enthusiasm about the island.  
"It's so much prettier than Paris, Mama!" she exclaimed, spinning around with her arms flailing at her side, like a helicopter getting ready for take-off.  
"Imagine how much prettier it will be once we've saved the island." I whispered to her, and she smiled before taking my hand and dragging me along. As we ran, I could see all my previous hopes of her going to university and getting a job in the city far away from here fade, as I could see her love for the island grow. This small, innocent child was a seed. From her, would grow the rebirth of this island. I then realised that I had been selfish, that those hopes I had had for her were selfish. That it was up to her to choose her own path, and that now she had chosen it. I felt elated as we ran, until we passed the Carpenters. Then I saw the Magenta haired, dusky beauty glaring at us.


	5. Big Sister

After we got home, Chase was already cooking dinner. The Inn was shut today, and after a good first day back he was already sorting out our letters of resignation back in France, as well as transferring Eliza to the school on the Island, run by Ellie. Hamilton said she could start in the morning, and had dropped off her uniform that afternoon. The plan was for Chase to head back, hand in our notices and pack up back at home, before bringing back a suitcase of things with him and getting the rest shipped over. Some of Chase's work colleagues had also agreed to help him pack up our stuff. I had no idea how we'd fit everything from our rather large townhouse into the smaller farm house. I knew we should get an extension, but I wasn't up for entering the Carpenters yet.  
"Hey Honey." Chase called from the Kitchen. "You look like you've been rolling in dirt." He commented.  
"Haha, very funny." I smirked, before inching towards him clumsily. "Maybe you should look like you're rolling in dirt."  
"Well, unless you want your food to have mine…. residue in it I'd suggest you two go and wash up." Chase grunted  
"Eliza, go and put the shower on, I'll come up and help you in a minute." I told her, and she nodded before climbing up the stairs. I sighed. I knew coming back here would be straining for Chase, and I didn't anticipate the reaction between Selena and our small family – even if it was nothing, I didn't want someone on the Island I loved hating me. It made me feel like my safe haven was no longer safe, that I'd always have to be watching out for her. I knew I wanted something to take my mind off all this, so I went and nestled my head in the crook of Chase's shoulder  
"What did I say about the mine dust?" Chase grumbled, and I sighed.  
"I want a baby."

I knew Eliza had always wanted a sibling, so I decided to bring it up with her whilst I was helping her wash her hair. As she sat in the bottom of the tub and I sat on the edge, still in my dirty mining gear, I held the nozzle of the shower at the top of her head and watched the water spray down, the jets of clear water making my daughters hair fan out, into chestnut sheets.  
"Eliza," I began, as I double checked all the conditioner was out of her locks. "What would you say to having a little brother or sister?"  
The nine year old swivelled around in the tub, looking at me  
"You mean it?" She asked me, her eyes wide. I nodded  
"I asked Papa, he said we might get one soon."  
She giggled, a pure sugary sound escaping her lips only matched with the fluffy cotton candy we used to get at the fair in Paris.  
"I've always wanted a little brother or sister, thank you, Mama!" she cried out, and I switched off the Nozzle before picking up a large fluffy towel. Eliza stood up and I wrapped the towel around her, her small body enveloped in the white softness.  
"Just don't tell anyone yet, okay?" I told her, and she nodded, water droplets spraying from her hair onto my nose, and I laughed, before ushering her out to her room and getting in the shower myself. As I stood under the warm spray, all I could imagine was being pregnant again. With Eliza, I'd spent most of my pregnancy in our first flat in Paris, learning French and growing a few herbs on a window box. With this pregnancy, I'd be reviving a whole Island. It might not have been a sane choice, but it was a choice.  
I wanted a baby.

"Mama, why do I have to wear this?" Eliza groaned the next morning as I helped her into her starched uniform. Back in France, she'd had the freedom to go to school in whatever she wanted – cute butterfly dresses to shorts and wellington boots. Now, as she stared at herself in the mirror, she wrinkled her porcelain nose in disgust as I helped to straighten her blue skirt.  
"You look very neat." I smiled up at her, and she sighed, exasperatedly. I shook my head before tying her red tie, on top of her white blouse.  
"If my old friends saw me now they'd laugh." She breathed. She'd only had about 3 friends back in France, which was why a whole islandfull of friends here excited her so much. I stroked her hair silently.  
"Do you want me to braid your hair?" I asked, one of her favourite things was people playing with her hair, so it was no surprise when she nodded. I began to brush it out, before splitting it into two and plaiting each side.  
"When is my little brother going to get here?" she asked, already set on having a baby brother, despite me only telling her we were going to try last night.  
"Not for a few seasons yet," I replied. We'd tried last night, but of course we wouldn't know right away.  
"I want a little brother AND a little sister." She giggled, the syrupy noise reaching Chase, in the kitchen.  
"Well, if you want a little brother AND a little sister, you'll have to be a good big sister," he called over to her as he stood serving breakfast. Eliza smiled to him, a smile bigger than half of her head as she skipped over to the table. "That means eating all your vegetables," He began, plonking some Daikon on her plate, next to the chestnut rice and fried egg "and cleaning up after your meal," he added, pointing to the sink "and doing well in school." She nodded to all three. "Because how will your little brother AND sister be, if you don't do those things?" he asked  
"Well," she said through a mouthful of Daikon. "They won't be good big sisters!"  
Chase chuckled. The hard front he normally put on outside our home was always cracked when he was within the cosy walls. Despite knowing he wasn't her biological father, he loved Eliza with his whole heart, and she'd even picked up a slightly sharp tongue I hoped would blunt in time. Godess knows how sharp the tongue of Chase's biological children would be. When the clock ticked 5:40, I looked at Eliza  
"Get your shoes on, it's time to go." I told her. She nodded, shovelling the last of her Daikon in her mouth, carrying her dish to the sink and running to the hallway to pick up her new shoes, a gift from Luna. She plodded back through, and I began to fill my bag for the day as she pulled up her socks and plopped her feet in the shoes.  
"They feel funny." She muttered as she clunked towards me, pulling on her coat. I was pulling my work boots on and I looked out the window to see it had stopped snowing.  
"They're not broken in yet, that's why." I sighed, "maybe take them in your bag and walk in your boots." I advised, and she quickly changed. I checked she had all her books in her bag, before standing up and taking her hand, turning to Chase and kissing him on the cheek. He then bent down so Eliza could kiss his cheek too, and then the two of us left the house.  
The sun was rising over the horizon as we trudged through the inch deep snow. Clinging to my arm like a monkey, it seemed she was now slightly reluctant to go to school. "You loved school back in France." I murmured, and she shrugged.

"Do they have French lessons here?" she asked, and I shrugged  
"I don't know, this place is a lot smaller." I replied.  
The classes were held in the upper floor of the Town Hall, and Ellie was in charge of teaching. This mainly meant the different years were given the appropriate text books and mainly did book work. As we walked into the chilly looking Hall, I saw Vivian and Luna about to head upstairs. The pinkette turned to look at us as we walked towards them  
"Your uniform looks nice." Luna complimented the bashful girl now standing behind my legs. I looked down at her. If she was a colour, normally she'd be a sparkling yellow, but right now she seemed to be a more muted cream.  
"She's a bit quiet right now." I apologized to Luna, who shrugged it off  
"It's a big change, of course she'll open up soon." Luna smiled. I'd always been extremely close to her, as I was so immune to Chase's open sarcasm when I lived here before. Luna's own brand of emotions and actions was a lot softer on the pallet, and the two of us got on well. Next to Kathy, she was probably one of the girls I was closest to on the island. I'd even set up her and Gill when she was 17 and he was 19. I was about 18 then, naive to the world and crushing madly on Luke. How wrong that crush was. The only good thing to come was the young girl trailing me now. I grinned at Eliza, who looked up timidly, completely out of character. I knelt down to her level  
"Everything will be fine." I reminded her. We were now in the door of the room, and Roy appeared from nowhere, grabbing Eliza and dragging her inside to introduce her to her new classmates. The moment she saw the other children, she perked up and became her usual, bright sunshine yellow self. I padded across the room with Ellie, to check everything was alright  
"I'll test her to see where she is." She smiled, her chocolate bob splayed out framing her smooth, porcelain face.  
"She's good at French of course." I chuckled, feeling proud of my daughter as she giggled with Matt and Angie.  
"Well, I'll put her in the French group instead of the Spanish group." Ellie smiled. I thanked her, before explaining I had to head back to the farm, what with me pretty much saving the island now. She nodded, her sweet trinkling voice reminding me to pick my daughter up at 1 pm. I nodded, before wishing her goodbye, waving to Eliza as I walked out and soon, I was walking back to my struggling farm with the intent to contact my old buyers and get this place up and running again.


	6. Little Pink Stick

"Are you sure it's right to be trying?" Chase asked as we lay entwined one morning. A suitcase lay against the wall, filled with things he'd need for the four days he was spending back in France to pack up our life there; to move us permanently back to the dying island. "You're trying to revive the land, you can't do that pregnant" his warm breath warned against the top of my head  
"I thought you wanted a baby?" I asked, turning to face him, warm hazel eyes meeting cool amethyst ones. "Changed your mind so soon?" I taunted, cracking the hard caramel crust of the crème brulee that made up my husband. He chuckled lightly, the heaving of his chest knocking against my frame  
"I'm looking out for you." He informed me, wrapping his lean arms around me. "I always have and I always will."

XXXX

Chase had left us enough boxed lunches for both of us until he got back; despite being the wife of a chef, I still knew how to cook so I took it with slight offence. Still, Eliza reminded me it was saving time, meaning she could get to school easily and I could get to work.  
That morning was a run around, Chase making sure he had everything whilst I ensured that Eliza was ready for school as well as make sure I was ready for work, aswell as feeding Pixel and the other ferret, which had been named Yuki. In the end, we left with no time to spare and were running to Town. Chase ran ahead, suitcase in one hand, coat in the other, peach curls flopping around his head as he ran in those ridiculous sandal's I'd always chastised him over. I came next, clasping my uniform clad daughters hand as she skipped alongside, not understanding the hurry. Once we reached the dock, panting, Pascal signed Chase on board, and he turned to us, leaning down to scoop up Eliza with a crushing hug and kissing her on the cheek, before standing back to his full height and kissing me on the lips and wrapping his arms around me.  
"J'taime." He chuckled, before pulling away  
"See you soon." I replied, my heart wrenching and within moments of him stepping onto the small liner, the anchor was up and the boat was floating away from the dock, leaving his wife and (step)daughter waving from the pier. It was the first day since the night Luke dumped me I'd been without him, and the feeling sent a bitter pang across my body. A little tug from Eliza reminded me where I was, and I looked down at the 9 year old, looking at me as if I was a senile old woman.  
"C'mon, Mama, I'll be late for school" she grumbled, and I nodded, taking her hand and walking up towards Town Hall. Renee was there, walking Matt and Allen to school with her usual placid smile. I smiled back to her.  
"Where was Chase going?" she asked as we drew up to the same level.  
"Back to sort some things out, so we can stay here." I replied, watching protectively as the two bigger boys chattered with the much smaller girl, before remembering that due to Renee and Toby's genes they were probably more likely to be hurt by the more boisterous girl. Once we reached the classroom, I ensured Eliza had her lunchbox, pencil case and other necessities before leaving the sky blue room and my daughter to toddle over to Roy and Heath.

By the time I was back on the farm, it was nearly 7 am. Despite the fact before we'd split the farm in two – with me doing livestock and Kevin doing the crops, over 10 years he was good enough at both that it was time for me to do both, effectively cutting our farm in half. I groaned as I looked about; Kevin had helped me to start the field for the season, reminding me how to till, sew and water. As I made my way down a row of strawberries, I remembered how they were supposedly the Harvest Goddesses favourite fruit. Making a mental note to bring her some of them, I moved on into the Barn. I started off by brushing, then milking and feeding before bringing them all out, and by the time I'd finished I'd been in there for almost a few hours and my arm were aching, infact my whole body was aching. I looked across the fields to see Kevin coming towards me from his field, his soft features etched with worry.  
"Angela." He called. My eyes blinked, but didn't motion to him. "Angie." He added, touching my shoulder with his gloved hand. I flinched, and my eyes locked onto his. "You don't look so good." He murmured, before bringing me into my house. Once my feet crossed the threshold I was running towards the bathroom, and Kevin trailed awkwardly once he heard me being sick. Comforting me like a child, stroking my back like he must've done with Dakota, Daniel or Julia. I sat up and sighed after finishing.  
"Can you pass me a pregnancy test?" I asked him, dead straight face and looking him in the eye  
"w-WHAT" he gulped, and I sighed before standing up and rummaging in the cupboard.  
"I asked if you could get me a test." I sighed, taking one out and ushering him out of the room  
"Have you two been trying or something?" he asked me through the door, the mahogany wood hiding his deep raspberry blush as I peed on the little stick.  
"Uh huh" I replied nonchalantly, kicking open the door once I was decent and counting down for 3 minutes. "I was kinda hoping to take this before Chase went, but I hadn't had any symptoms yet." The little pink stick sat daintily on the edge of the sink, holding the future in it. Yuki scampered in, and Kevin sat on the floor playing with the white fluff ball of a ferret, but I couldn't bring my eyes away from the fate the test held.  
"Ange, it's been 6 minutes." Kevin murmered, and I leapt from my perch on the toilet seat and grabbed the test. "What does it say?" he asked me, concern, excitement and care laced together in his words. I turned, and hazel met hazel. I grinned, and leapt over to hug him.  
"You're going to be an uncle again!

xxxx

 **A/N: Bit of a filler but it needed updating, the majority of the story between Angela/Eliza and Selena/Lucy is meant to happen when the girls are about 12-13 so going to do a timeskip, either next chapter or in a few chapters time. Either way, thanks for reading, I appreciate any feedback and please leave a review/follow! I don't own Harvest Moon.**


	7. Sleepover

To my utter delight, Eliza and Roy were becoming fast friends. However, internally I was screaming at the fact that she seemed to get along just as well – or maybe slightly more – with the girl who was secretly her sister. In the 3 month's we'd been here, the trio had grown inseperable.

The three of them would spend their time out of school charging around the mining district; bright childlike innocence radiating from them with every adventurous step they took. Heath often tagged along, and the foursome were almost fearless. _Almost._

It **was** a Saturday night, and with her little sibling still a tucked away secret in my abdomen, Eliza was sitting cross legged on the floor reading something about mining, hoping to find out what caused the glaciers to move people up and how safe the mines actually were whilst I was lounging on the sofa, giddily excited about the new life growing inside me as I questioned her on her findings. Chase was at work, and would be until the early hours.

The phone from atop its perch on a table nearby shrieked, cutting a shrill noise into our quiet bliss. Eliza hoped up to grab it  
"Melody Farm" she greeted. "Oh, Hi Aunt Kathy!" I perked up, ears straining to hear the conversations. "You want Mama? Alright." She bounced over and handed me the phone, and I picked up the receiver tentatively. Since when did Kathy ring?  
"Hello?" I asked worriedly  
"Sorry about ringing this late" Kathy apologized. After a quick glance at the clock – 8pm – I noted a difference between the hustle and bustle of Paris to the quiet utopia of the island. "It's Lucy."  
"What about her?"  
"Well, whenever Luke and Selena's fights get really bad, Lucy normally runs over here and spends the night. We even have some spare clothes and things like that just in case." Kathy explained. "Except Roy's just got the Chicken Pox, which was why he wasn't in school today by the way, and I know for a fact Lucy hasn't had them and I don't want her to catch them. Can you look after her for a night? I know Luke and Selena won't mind as long as she's safe…"

I knew that not wanting to help the 10 year old would've been horribly selfish. A small part of me didn't, however. But a resounding part of me wanted the happiness of the girl, despite the pain she'd unknowingly caused me.

"Are you sure Luke and Selena won't mind?" I asked.  
"I think they'd rather she didn't get the chicken pox, yes." Kathy curtly replied. "Selena's not all that bad, she's just hard to warm up to." She added  
"Is Lucy okay with it?"  
"She seems fine with it, she's even got her school uniform with her, so you'll need to take her there tomorrow morning too."  
"Fine." I accepted, and I could literally hear the music notes flood out of Kathy's mouth. "I'll see you in a few."

I turned to Eliza, unwavering curiosity drooling from her golden eyes as she stared up at me  
"Lucy's sleeping over tonight, because her parents are….busy." I explained, and my daughter's whole face lit up.  
"Seriously? Oh wow!" she giggled, and began to plan things in her head of what to do in the middle of the night and what not.  
"No, you're not having midnight karaoke. You have school tomorrow." I curtly refused her invite to sing in the early hours.  
"Fiiiiine." She huffed, before practically dragging me out the door to the mining district.

As we passed the carpenters, I could hear yelling. I just tuned it out and focused on what Eliza was humming as we reached the Blacksmith's.  
Once we reached it, Lucy pretty much bear hugged Eliza crying.  
"I hate it when they f-f-fight!" she wailed, and I could see Eliza's face dim slightly at the prospect of not having midnight karaoke.  
"It's okay." Eliza comforted her. Kathy appeared behind her and handed over a pink backpack, full of things Lucy would need.  
"Thanks." She smiled softly, and I nodded

This time when we passed the carpenters, I could hear things being thrown.

* * *

Once we reached home, I discovered Lucy hadn't eaten the night before, so I quietly reheated the last of the food Chase had made earlier. Eliza and the bluette sat at the table, speaking quietly about what happens when Selena and Luke fight  
"How often does it happen?" I asked, and Lucy swallowed her curry rice slowly before replying.  
"It used to be a few times but now it's more often." She thought for a moment. "They sometimes mention your name, but you're nice so it's probably a different Angela." She confessed before shovelling another load of rice into her mouth  
"Probably." I lied back  
"Can we have desert?" Eliza asked excitedly. It was nearing their bedtime now, so I was tempted not to let them. But, remembering the state Lucy was in when she had first emerged from the blacksmith, I caved and brought out some ice cream and two spoons. I let the two dig through it whilst I went to set up the spare mattress on the floor; we were clearing out the store room for the baby, meaning Eliza's single bed now had a single mattress living under it, so it only took a matter of minutes for a bed for Lucy to be made up.

* * *

By the time they had actually fallen asleep, Chase was coming through the door  
"I was worried because the lights were on." He chuckled, and I explained what had happened  
"So, we're on baby sitter duty tonight?" he asked, and I nodded "Sounds like a fair deal if he upgrades the kitchen a bit more." He sniffed at the warm toned room and I laughed  
"The kitchen's fine! We need to sort out a baby room first." I replied quietly, and he grinned, his face almost splitting in two  
"I can't believe we're having a baby." He confessed, placing both hands on my barely there bump.  
"Neither can I." I breathed  
"Goddess, I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around me. "You getting pregnant was the best thing to ever happen to me."

It's safe to say that he earned a rather _Did you seriously go there?_ Look after that.

* * *

 **Sorry I didnt update for a little while. I tend to find I go through Phases of updating and which stories I update!  
I'm also not 100% happy with this chapter but know knows if I'll change it.**

 **Review Reply time!  
ajayeclipsed: thanks, sorry it took so long!  
helen(guest): Luke will make an appearance soon, dont worry, but in all honesty I think it's going to focus a bit more on Selena than Luke. He still has a big part to play!**


	8. Extension

Lucy and Eliza were ready to go; porridge eaten, teeth brushed, juice drunk. The two were putting their shoes on in the hallway, laughing, when we heard a knock on the door.

I squeezed past the girls to open it, and paled when I saw Selena there. She peered behind me, and caught a glimpse of Lucy.  
"So, it was _you_ who stole my daughter from me." She hissed.  
"More like it was me who saved her from getting the Chicken pox." I shrugged. Selena raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Roy's got the pox, Lucy hasn't had the pox, Kathy rung me up because she didn't want Lucy getting the pox."  
"Well she should have it at some point!" Selena argued. I frowned.  
"So you'd rather your child caught an infectious disease than spend the night with one of her friends?" I asked in disbelief  
"No, I don't mind Eliza, she's sufferable. I just don't like you." I stepped out and shut the door so that the girls wouldn't hear me.  
"Why don't you like me, Selena? I don't think I ever did anything personal to attack you, did I?"  
"You ran off with Luke's baby." She hissed. I frowned.  
"Eliza is Chase's." I lied, but that lie had become such a large part of my life, it was hard to imagine life any other way.  
"The timing is all off; if you were with Luke 9 months before she was born and not Chase – that's suspicious enough."  
"Me and Luke were never in a proper relationship." I shrugged, rehashing the words he said to me on that fateful night. Selena just huffed.  
"Well, if you were already going to, I'd be grateful if you could take Lucy to school as I need to sort out some things." She concluded, sounding deflated and defeated. I nodded.  
"Consider it done, any other way I can help out?"  
"No... thanks." She replied curtly, turning away sharply and trotting back to the Carpenters.

* * *

With Selena seemingly neutralized, now seemed like an alright time to venture into the Carpenters and order the extension.  
I walked in, and as I stepped through the bell above the door jangled. Boss ran down the staircase, barking his booming ruff, before recognizing my scent from all that time ago and scurrying up to greet me. By the time Dale appeared, the old dog was on his back, legs skewed in the air, enjoying a mammoth tummy rub.  
"Y'know, I haven't seen Boss having a tummy rub in years." He chuckled.  
"Dale!" I smiled, running up to hug him.  
"I'd heard you were back." The blue haired man smiled. "How have you been, Angie?"  
"I've been alright, been trying to get the farm back off the ground." I smiled. "What about you? How's business been?"  
"Not very good." He frowned. "Ever since that storm none of the trees are growing right again. Nobody makes orders either because nobody can afford to." He sighed, before looking back up at me. "Oh well, life's too short to grumble about everything. What can I do for you?"  
"House extension, please." I smiled. Dale's eyes widened.  
"Y-you mean a whole scale thing?"  
"Yep." I smiled. "I don't really want to be spreading it around right now, but Chase and I are expecting."  
"So you mean, a whole house extension?!" he looked like all his Christmases had come at once.  
"Yeah, whole thing, if you want to pop round and we can plan it?" I asked, and he grinned wider than Eliza at the prospect of a fresh tub of ice cream.  
"That'd be swell." He smiled. "Nobodies ordered one of those since before the storm."

I twigged then, that my small family were probably the doing the best on the island. Our long spell in Paris lead to high paying jobs, with the incomes going into high interest banks. We had money, most people here didn't.

"I'm glad we could do business, then!" I smiled sadly. Dale sighed.  
"Angie, you sure did well for yourself."  
"I only really did well thanks to Chase." I confessed, and Dale grinned.  
"Yeah but you had the smarts to go for Chase." He laughed. "I always thought you'd end up with Luke."  
"I was for a little bit, don't forget." I confided, and he nodded.  
"Yep, you two had that teeny-weeny spark, right before you ran off."  
"But now we're both happy, with our own people." I smiled, then remembered. _He's not happy._ Dale was shaking his head.  
"He was never the same after you left."  
"How do you mean?"  
"Quieter, less energetic…" Dale admitted. "He didn't seem the same, and whilst Selena was so excited for the Baby, Luke just seemed…. I don't know, depressed isn't really the right word for it." I frowned.  
"Luke was the one that broke us up, so it was his own fault."  
"Yeah, I know Angie." He sighed. "Anyway, no use dwelling on the past, let's go have a look at your house, shall we?" I nodded, and he placed a "Back in 30 minutes" sign up over the cash register, before opening the door for me and leading me out.

Neither of us noticed the Magenta haired beauty sitting in the shadows, her fury growing with each second I was in the shop.

* * *

A/N: so this took exactly 1 year, 6 months, and 9 days. Oops  
I'm sorryyyyyy  
For context: I've started A levels, applying for university, and not been playing as much Harvest Moon as I used to. However I'm on a kick of updating my fanfics - so, here we go!  
Hope you enjoy this update, and if you're an old or new reader please dont forget to hit that review button!

Replies:

Dragonite: You're close...  
Vesp: I love Chase, I get kinda fed up when people just portray him as being a snide butt all the time. I think he'd be crude to the out side but really mellow and smushy to his family, so I'm glad you like his portrayal here!  
Guest(1): YES IT WAS A PBG REFERENCE HAHA I'm glad someone picked up on that!  
Guest(2): Lookeeehere! I updated! For the first time in 1 year, 6 months and 9 days! Haha


End file.
